Reign of Terror
by hotdxfan
Summary: The wwe superstars and divas endure pure evil and supernatural at a Halloween party
1. Chapter 1

Reign Of Terror

Chapter 1  
The story

50 years ago a group of friends were killed by a supernatural being. The police believe they were just murdered and the case was never solved, others believe that not someone but something killed them. Whatever it was still lives inside the Wilson Mansion on the hill, people believe that the family that lived there were killed by an unknown creature that no one was able to see accept for the Wilson's little five year old daughter, who was never found when the family was discovered dead. No one knows what happened to her, but some believe that she was taken since her body has never been found. Now fifty years later, someone has opened the mansion back up and invited some guest for a very special party or is it?

Fifty years later...The superstars and divas were enjoying their tour overseas. They were in Japan and it was their last day, "So guys what should we do when we get back to the good old USA?" Chris asked them. Him, Paul, John, and Randy were in the gym doing an early workout before their last show that night. "I don't I mean Halloween is in a few days! Alanna is with her mom this weekend, so I got nothing to do." Randy told him. "Same here the girls are going trick or treating with their grandparents so me and Steph got a free weekend." Paul told him. Chris nodded, "Me neither the kids are with their mom this weekend too!" Chris told them. "So I guess we have nothing to do, hey is Vince having a big Halloween Party this year!" John asked Paul. "No! Not that I know of, besides if he was trust me we'll know by now!" Paul told them as they finished up their workout. They headed for the arena.

Meanwhile back in the USA, there was a strange figure standing in the darkness laughing, and he was looking at pictures of all the wwe superstars and divas past and present. "Soon they will all fall one by one!" He spoke with laughter. A few days later the superstars and divas arrived back in the United States, everyone was able to go home for a few days before they started back to Raw on Monday.

John arrived at his home in Florida and stopped by the mailbox before he went inside. As he went through the mail, he saw bills, a letter from his mom about the upcoming thanksgiving dinner, but the piece of mail that really stuck out was the envelope with a giant pumpkin on it and his name written in red. "Wow this looks interesting!" John told himself as he walked inside his home, he laid the mail on the table, but not before pulling the pumpkin envelope out and sat on the couch. He opened the envelope and read the invitation inside,

"Hello John Cena you are invited to the biggest Halloween party ever. There will be games, food, and lots of fun. I assure you this will be the party to die for!"

Signed The Reaper

John just read the invite over and over again not knowing that there were other unknown guests and they were also receiving the same invitation.

In fact a few miles away in Miami, Dwayne Johnson better known as The Rock had just arrived home from a premier of his newest movie. He grabbed the mail and sat on the couch. As went through the mail, he noticed bills, and a lot of letters from his family about Christmas. Then he came across one piece of mail that stuck out, "What the hell is this?" He asked himself as he opened the envelope with the giant pumpkin on it he read the invite,

"Dear Dwayne Johnson aka The Rock you are invited to the biggest Halloween party ever. There will be games, food, and lots of fun. I assure you this will be the party to die for!"

Signed The Reaper

"What the hell? Is this some kind of a joke?" He asked himself as he threw the invitation on the corner table and walked into the kitchen. As he was getting something to eat, he thought about the invitation, "I wonder if anyone else got this invitation?" He asked himself as he sat down and ate his lunch.

Meanwhile further up north Matt and Jeff Hardy, had just left a local restaurant and was heading home. As they arrived in the driveway, Matt stopped by the mailbox and got the mail. As they got to the front door, Matt and his brother walked inside, Matt went through the mail and noticed the giant pumpkin envelope. "Hey what's that?" Jeff asked him pointing at the invitation.

Matt looked over at his younger brother and shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know!" He told him as he opened the invitation and read it out loud.

"Dear Hardy Brothers this is an exclusive invitation to the biggest Halloween party of the year! There will be games, food, and lots of fun! Hope you both can make it and remember it's just for the two of you! It will be the party to die for!"

Signed the Reaper

Matt and Jeff just read in shock. "Who would send us this?" Jeff asked his brother. "I don't know, but I think we might want to find out soon!" Matt told him grabbing his cell and calling an old friend who could probably explain what was going on. As the Hardys was trying their best to figure out the invitation and what it meant, Amy Dumas had just received the invitation from her manager. She was on tour so she couldn't go home yet.

Amy saw the giant pumpkin invitation and opened it, "Dear diva of extreme you are invited to the biggest Halloween party of all time. There will be games, food, and lots of fun. It will be the party to die for, hope you can make it!"

Signed the Reaper

Amy just read the invitation over again, "This is the same invitation that Matt and Jeff got yesterday. I wonder what it means?" She asked herself. But before she could answer that question, her cell rung.

"Hello!" She answered. "Amy I have to ask you something!" Trish told her. "What is it?" Amy asked her. "I got this strange invitation in the mail today about a Halloween party! Did you get one too?" She asked her. "Yeah I did but who sent them?" Amy asked her.

"I don't know but we better call the others and find out!" Trish told her still looking at the invitation in her hand.

Who is sending the invitations?  
Do you know who else received the mysterious Pumpkin invitation?  
Find out who else got a invitation, you'll be surprised?

Read and Review!


	2. Chapter 2

Reign Of Terror

Chapter 2

The Invitation

When we left off John, Matt, Jeff, Rocky, Amy, and Trish had received a mysterious invitation to an exclusive Halloween Party. Who else is invited to this Halloween Bash let's find out!

"So Amy who else do you think got this invitation like us?" Trish asked her. I don't know, but Matt and Jeff got one too!" She told her. Trish had flew in to see Amy so they could find out who sent the invitations. "We should probably call the others now!" Amy told her. Trish nodded as she grabbed her cell and dialed some numbers.

Meanwhile in Stanford, Connecticut, Paul was driving home when his cell rung, "Hello!" He answered. "Hey sweetie don't forget to check the mail, when you get home, that package from your mom should be in today!" Stephanie told her. "Okay I just drove up the driveway, I'll check going in."he told her. "Alright love you!" She told him. "Love you too see you when you get home!" He told her. She nodded as she closed her phone and went back to the meeting. Paul parked his hummer in the garage and checked the mail, "Hmmm no letter from mom!" He told himself going through the mail. As he opened the door, he rummaged through the mail and noticed the giant pumpkin envelope. "I wonder what this is?" He asked himself as he sat the rest of the mail on the table and sat on the couch. He opened the invitation and read, "Dear Triple H you and your wife are invited to the biggest Halloween Party ever. There will be games, food, and will be the party to die for. Hope you both can make it especially your wife Stephanie! See you both soon!"

Signed the Reaper!

Paul read the invitation confused, he was about to throw the invite away when his cell rung. "Hello!" He answered. "Hey Paul it's Dwayne!" He told him. "Hey what's up Rocky!" Paul asked him. "I was wondering, I got this strange invitation in the mail today and I was wondering if you got one too?" Rocky asked him. Paul just paused for a minute before speaking, actually Dwayne I did get one today!" Paul told him reading the invitation again. "Oh! Please tell me that Vince is behind this and is just throwing a Halloween Party for us?" Rocky asked him. Paul shook his head, "I wish but Vince is not even in the country, in fact he's over seas in Europe for a few days, he won't be back until the beginning of November." Paul told him. "Oh okay so do you think this party is legit or someone is just pulling a stupid prank on us old guys?" Rocky asked him. "I don't know, but I'm sure we'll find out and soon! I'll call if I find out anything!" Paul told him. Rocky nodded, "Alright I'll do the same talk to you later!" Rocky told him hanging up.

Paul did the same, "I wonder who else got this strange invite?" Paul asked himself as he laid the invitation down on the table and walked over to the computer, he decided that if someone was inviting him to a party, he should find out where it is at.

Paul looked on the front of the envelope and found the address it came from. He put the address into the computer and googled it! "Wow this place is a few miles from here." He told himself. He wrote the information down and called Rocky.

Meanwhile in SanAntonio, Texas Shawn had just got home from doing a MRA show in Colorado. "Man am I beat!" He told himself as he checked the mail going into the house. "Bills, bills, and more bills!" He said as he through the mail he was about to throw it on the table until he spotted an odd envelope. "What's this?" He asked himself. As he opened the envelope he noticed how different it looked it had a giant pumpkin on the front, he opened it and looked inside. He read the invite and was in shock, but as he was reading he didn't know that some of his friends had received the same invitation. "This is so weird! Who would send this to me?" He asked himself putting the envelope in his office so no one would see it. Then he went outside and started feeding the animals until his favorite show came on.

Thursday October 29th

It was two days before Halloween and Paul got so many phone calls, that he had to hold a special meeting for the ones that had received the same creepy invitation as he did. Everyone was sitting in the lounge of WWE headquarters, "Alright guys, everyone is here because we all received this in the mail!" He told them holding up the invitation in his hand. "Now I know you think that Vince is behind this party, but I can honestly tell you that he has nothing to do with this because he's not even in the country. He is actually in Europe for a few days. So did anyone else receive this invitation besides the ones I already asked?" He asked his coworkers.

No spoke until they heard a voice behind them, "We did!" He told him. Paul turned around and couldn't believe his eyes!

Who else received a invitation and why is Paul so surprised at who they are?

Are they former workers for the WWE?

Find out what happens when they learn why they are being invited to this exclusive party.

So far Matt, Jeff, Trish, Amy aka Lita, Shawn, Rocky, John Cena, and Paul and Stephanie have been invited.

Give me some input on who the others should be past or present I need some names!

Read and Review


	3. Chapter 3

Reign Of Terror

Chapter 3  
The other guests

Paul turned to see the people behind him, "Adam, Jason!" He spoke softly. "Yeah it's us and we brought this with us!" Adam told him handing the envelope to him. It was the same envelope that they had received. Paul looked at the giant pumpkin, then at Adam and Jason. "Guys when did you get this?" Paul asked them handing it back to Adam. "I got it last night when I got home, and Jason got it this morning! We also got a call from Amy and told her about it and she told us that her and some others got the same envelope with a invite to some Halloween Party!" Adam told him. Paul nodded, "We did! All of us! Everyone you see in the room got that creepy invite! But no one knows where or who it came from!" Paul told them. Adam and Jason nodded, Jason was about to say something until someone walked up behind him, "I know who sent these invitations!" He told them. Jason turned around first, "Oh my god! Mark! Glen!" He yelled as looked in shock.

"Hey guys!" Mark smiled. Paul looked confused, "How do you know who sent these?" Paul asked curious. Mark just looked at him and handed him his invitation, "Because the genius put the address on my invitation!" Mark told him. "But why did he do that to yours and not ours?" Shawn asked walking up along with the others. "Look I don't know why, but I do know that we are all invited because we have something in common. What that thing is I don't know! But the only way to find out is if we actually go this party!" Mark told them.

They all nodded, for a few minutes everyone was silent until Glen spoke, "Maybe we should find out more about this place where the party is held, before we make the decision of going!" He told them. "Your right big man!" Paul told him as he walked over to the computer in the lounge and typed in the address.

As Paul typed the address in a lot of information came up. "Wow!" Paul said as he read the information, something stuck out to him. "Hey guys check this out!" Paul told them pointing at the screen. They looked at an old picture of a family that were killed in their own home. "It turns out that the entire family was murdered, but no one knows how or why. The police told the reporters that there was a little girl that was never found, not even her body. Some think that she could see things that weren't there and that something unknown like supernatural or evil killed her family and let her live. But two months later after the murder of the Wilson Family, the town closed up there home but a group of teenagers decided that they want to see if the stories about the family haunting their home was true. When they went into the home, no one came out, it's like they disappeared forever." Paul read to them. "When was the family murdered?" John asked him. "Halloween Night 1963, and now someone has invited us to that mansion for some crazy Halloween party but the question is why?" He asked him.

No one knew the answer until Mark spoke, "Maybe we should go and find out! I mean there has to be a reason why we're all invited right?" He asked them. Everyone just looked at each other and nodded, "So I guess we're going to this party then right?" Stephanie asked them. "Yeah I guess so and when we get there, we're gonna find out what really happened to that family and that little girl!" Glen told her. "What was the girl's name Paul?" Amy asked him. Paul just looked at her and then the computer, "It doesn't say she was only five years old! They didn't want to release her name because of her age." Paul told her. Everyone was shock at the story but knew that if they still wanted to go, because if they did maybe they will learn why they were invited, how the Wilson Family was really killed and what happened to the little girl who's either been missing for fifty years or is really dead and the body was just never found.

"Well it's settled I guess we're going to a Halloween Party!" Mark told them. They all nodded, but no one knew that someone very close them knew more about this family then anyone and she had to make sure that they were protected.

Friday, October 30th

As everyone was getting ready for the party the next night. Another envelope arrived and it was for AJ Lee. She was at home when it arrived and read it to herself. "You know why you're being invited just remember you can't protect your friends forever, because they will have to die unless you come back to where you belong my child."

Signed the Reaper!

AJ read in shock, she knew what to do. The question was how was she going to protect her friends without telling them her darkest secret.

Find out what happens next!

There are some other guest that will arrive at this party but I'm saving that surprise for later because you won't believe who it is!

Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

Reign Of Terror

Chapter 4  
The Big Party

Saturday October 31, Halloween Night. It was the night of the party and everyone decided to stay in town since the party was only a few miles away from Stanford. "Hey Stephanie you ready?" Paul asked his wife. "Yeah I'm coming!" She yelled coming down the stairs. "You look fantastic, let's go! We're all suppose to meet at the arena so we can ride to the party together!" Paul told her as he grabbed the keys and they walked out the door. As everyone arrived at the arena, no one knew that AJ was watching them from far away. "Hey is everyone here?" Mark asked. "Yeah we're all here let's roll!" John told him. Mark nodded as he waved his hand and three cars arrived in the parking lot. "Nice rides Mark!" Matt told him admiring the cars. "I had nothing to do with this! All thanks go to Rocky over there!" Mark told them as they got into the cars. "Cool I'm driving!" Paul told him. Rocky held his arm back, "I don't think so, there is a reason why you're called the game, and I know how you and John are with fast cars and if either of you put a dent in my cars, it won't be pretty." Rocky told him smiling.

Paul smiled back, "Got it Hollywood! But can I least take it for a spin?" Paul asked him. Rocky stopped in his footsteps, "Fine Steph you drive!" Rocky told her throwing the keys to her. "Really cool!" She screamed as her and the other divas piled into the car and they all headed for the mansion.

An hour later they all arrived at the Wilson Mansion. Mark was the first to get to the door and knocked three times. "Hey guys there's no one here!" Mark told them as he turned around. "Mark look the door just opened by itself!" Trish yelled pointing at the door. Mark looked at her confused as he turned back towards the door and realized that it was opened he stepped inside the giant mansion.

As the others followed they walked into the giant living room and discovered that this particular mansion had many different rooms. "Alright guys stick together okay!" Mark told them as he walked towards two big double doors. "Alright stand back, Glen give me a hand will you!" Mark asked him. Glen nodded as they pulled the doors opened and looked inside. "Wow if this is the dining room, then I would hate to see what the kitchen looks like!" Amy yelled as her, Trish, and Stephanie walked into the room and admired the long brown table with little cards sitting on top.

"Hey check this out, these cards have or names on them!" Trish told them pointing at the cards. Paul and Shawn took a closer look at the cards and noticed something. "Mark there are extra cards here which means, we're not the only ones that were invited here. Which brings the question where are they?" Paul asked him.

Mark shrugged his shoulders, "I don't know read the cards whose name is on them?"he asked him. Paul looked over at the cards and read the names out loud, "It says Chris Jericho, Natalya, Layla, Daniel Bryan, Nikki and Brie, Randy Orton and Kofi Kingston!" Paul read in shock. "If they were invited then where are they?" Amy asked them.

"I don't know they can be anywhere if they're here!" Paul told her. "Let's just..." Mark was interrupted. "Welcome Ladies and Gentlemen! To the Halloween Party to die for! Now let me introduce myself my name is Steven T. Wilson, and this mansion belonged to my beloved brother. Please have a seat the others will be here soon!" He told them.

Mark and the others hesitated but sat down anyway. "Did anybody see where that guy came from?" Amy asked them. They shook their heads no, "What the hell does he want with us?" Trish asked sitting next to Amy. "I don't know but I'm sure, we're going to find out really soon!" She told her.

As everyone took a seat, Mr. Wilson closed the double doors behind him. Everyone sat in silence until Shawn spoke up, "Why did you invite us here?" He asked him. The man turned around quickly, "The question is Shawn Michaels not why are you here but what do you all have in common to bring you here together!" He yelled right in Shawn's face, as Shawn looked at him closely. Amy noticed that she couldn't see his reflection in the giant mirror behind him. "That explains why no one saw this guy come in the room." She whispered to herself.

Trish noticed the look on Amy's face, they had been friends for so long that she could practically read her mind and know what she was thinking without her saying anything. A few minutes later they heard a knock at the door, "Welcome children please come inside and join your friends!" They heard Mr. Wilson tell someone.

They sat quietly as the doors opened and in walked Chris Jericho, Natalya, Layla, Daniel Bryan, Nikki and Brie, Randy Orton and Kofi Kingston. "Please join your friends by taking a seat and I will explain why you all are here!" He told them. They all sat down without saying a word.

"Now the reason you are all here is because I have a game for you all, well actually it's more like a mystery I want you to play. I need you to find out how that little girl survived and why her family was killed. Where is the body of that little girl!" He told them.

"Why do we have to do this?" Chris asked. "Because Christopher if you don't then you'll have to suffer watching your friends die." He told him. This time Kofi spoke up, "But you said we were all invited here because we have something in common!" Kofi told him. "Oh Kofi you have to find out what you have in common for yourselves!" He told him.

"With that being said good luck!" Steven told them leaving the dining room and disappearing in the dark. Everyone sat in silence until they heard a noise from outside in the hallway. "What was that?" Trish asked. "I don't know! I'll go check it out!" Adam told her as he went to check the door. He opened it and couldn't believe his eyes and neither could anyone else in the room.

"Hey guys!" She told them twirling her pigtails.

Find out who it is?  
But I bet you already know!  
Read and Review


	5. Chapter 5

Reign Of Terror

Read and Review!

Chapter 5  
The picture

"AJ!" Everyone shouted as Adam opened the door further so she could come in. "Hey everyone! I know you're all a little surprised to see me here but I don't have time to explain, just know that I'm here to help you and you just have to trust me okay!" She told them. They all just stared in shock, "Alright!" Stephanie told her. "So where's your invitation?" Mark asked her. AJ knew someone was gonna ask that question and reached for her jacket pocket, "It's right here!" She told him pulling the invitation out of her pocket. "I just got here late because I wasn't sure if this was a costume party or a casual party. Since none of you are wearing a costume, I think I made the right decision to not wear that nurse outfit!" She told them.

Mark nodded, "Okay! So how can you help us with this crazy game?" He asked AJ. "Well I think we might want to start in the library. The whole family history should be in some books, since this mansion is so old." She told him. Mark nodded, "Alright guys, here's the plan let's just see what we can find!" Mark told them.

Everyone nodded as they followed Mark and AJ into the library. "Wow this place is huge!" Brie whispered to her sister. Nikki nodded as they made a circle around the table. "Alright ladies you all start on the left side grab some books and spread them on the table, while we start on the right got it!" Paul told them. They all nodded and started searching through the books. Stephanie starting grabbing books and laid them on the table, after about ten minutes of searching Nikki came across a book that looked a little odd. "Hey girls check this out!" She told them. "What is Nikki?" Brie asked her. Nikki pointed inside the book, "It looks like some old photos of the family that use to live here, and I think that's the little girl that was never found and she looks a lot like..." Nikki was cut off by something she saw in the book. The little girl in picture expression changed from a smile to being scared. "Ahhh!" Nikki screamed as she slammed the book close.

"What is it?" Stephanie asked her who was bringing over some more books. "The picture it changed!" She told her. "What that's not possible!" Steph told her. "I saw it you have to believe me, look for yourselves!" She told them opening the book back and showing them the picture. When she turned back to the picture the little girl's picture disappeared like it was never there! "Okay Nikki I believe you!" Natalya told her. "You do? Why?" Nikki asked. "Because the picture of the little girl is gone!" She told her.

"What!" Trish asked her. Natalya showed her the picture, "She's right! The little girl, she's gone it's like she never existed." Trish told them. They all nodded, "Hey girls, where's AJ?" Amy asked them looking around the room.

Meanwhile the guys were also searching through some books. "What exactly are we looking for?" Chris asked them. "Beats me just find something that can tell us more on this family." Glen told him. As he grabbed one book that stood out to him, but when he pulled it out, the book case opened. "Wow that bookcase just opened like it does in the movies." Kofi told them walking towards the entrance. Shawn pulled him back, "Kofi wait! Usually when someone leaves to check out a secret entrance, they don't come back!" He told him. Kofi just smiled, "No worries, you've seen to many movies besides I'll be back I promise. I'm just gonna check it out and come right back!" He told him. "Alright but at least let one of us go with you!" Paul told him.

Kofi nodded, "Fine! Who's coming with me?" He asked them. The guys all looked around until John spoke up, "I'll go!" He yelled. Kofi nodded, "Cool! Let's go!" He told John as they walked towards the bookcase, the girls walked up. "Guys we have a big problem!" Stephanie told them. "What is it sweetie?" Paul asked her seeing the look on her face he could tell that it wasn't good. "AJ she's missing! It's like she just disappeared!" She told him. Paul just looked at her, "Are you sure?" He asked her. "Yes I am very sure, one minute she was here and then when we found the picture she..." Steph cut herself short. "Oh my god the picture! Nikki get the picture!" Steph yelled.

Nikki nodded as she ran to the table to grab the book, but it was gone. "Umm Steph we have a problem! The book is gone!" She told her. "What? How?" Steph asked her. Nikki shrugged her shoulders, "I don't know but I think if we find AJ we might find out!" She told her walking back towards them. "Well let's go John! Now there's a reason to go inside the entrance!" Kofi told him.

John nodded as he kissed Nikki and waved goodbye to the others. "Be careful guys!" Trish told them.

They both nodded and walked through the entrance without looking back. As soon as they were out of sight, the bookcase closed shut. "Was it suppose to do that?" Chris asked them. They all just stood silent until the lights went out and they heard a loud voice.

"Get out while you still can!" She yelled. Everyone just stood still, not knowing that this was just the beginning of the Reign of Terror! No one was gonna get out alive unless they solved the mystery of the family's death and what happened to the little girl.

What will happen next?  
Read the next chapter to find out!


	6. Chapter 6

Reign Of Terror

Chapter 6  
No survivors

As they waited for John and Kofi to come back, they continued to look through the books. Meanwhile behind the bookcase, "Hey John where do you think this secret passage way leads to?" Kofi asked him as they were walking. "I don't know! But I'm sure it leads somewhere, besides there has to be another way..." John was cut short by Kofi. "Hey John what's that on the wall?" He asked. John looked on the wall and saw bloody writing, it read, "No Survivors! You all will die one by one until I get her!" John read in horror as he took a few steps into the wall, and felt something on his ankle. "Whoah!" He yelled as he jumped. When he looked back he saw that it was just a cat.

"Hey Kofi let's get out of here now!" John yelled. Kofi started laughing, "John it was just a cat!" He told him as he walked towards the cat, he started to pick it up since it had a collar, but realized it hiding behind something. As he got closer, he noticed that the cat was lying behind a dead body, "Ahh!" Kofi and John both screamed as they took off running. They ran to what looked like a door and tried to open it. "It's locked!" John yelled as he started banging on the door. "Help! Help! Help!" John yelled. Kofi helped by making as much noise as possible. "Help! Help! Somebody help us!" He yelled also banging on the door.

As they were yelling neither noticed that there was someone behind them, "You should have left this place!" He yelled. Kofi and John turned in horror as they looked in front of them, and couldn't believe their eyes. "Ahhh! Ghost!" They yelled, but before either could do anything, the ghost grabbed Kofi by the throat and held him in the air against the wall, "Please let me go!" Kofi begged trying to breath. John watched in horror as he saw Kofi begging for his life, "Let him go!" John yelled tackling the ghost. The ghost fell to the ground, note this ghost was not invisible or see through it was more like a monster or zombie.

Anyway John tackled him to the ground, making the ghost drop Kofi. John got up long enough to check on Kofi, "Hey kid you alright?" John asked him. Kofi nodded as he tried to stand up, as looked over at the ghost. They realized he wasn't moving and someone was standing over him. "Hey John is that who I think it is?" Kofi asked him as they walked closer to the girl and turned her to face them. "AJ!" They both whispered. "How did you.." John was cut off as AJ put a finger over his lips, "Shhh! Don't speak just follow me and stay quiet!" She told them. They both looked at each other before nodding and followed AJ. They walked what seemed like forever, until they came upon a door. "Okay guys this is the only way out! Just walk through that door and you'll come out another door in the living room!" She told them.

They both nodded as they turned towards the door and John opened it. They walked through the door, but when they looked back to see if AJ was behind them, she was gone! "Where did she go?" John asked scratching his head. Kofi shrugged his shoulders as they walked back to the library and opened the door.

Nikki saw them first, "John!" She yelled as she ran giving him a hug. John hugged her back and smiled, "Did y'all find anything else?" He asked her. Nikki shook her head, "No ! Did you guys find AJ?" She asked him. John thought for a second, "Should I tell her that AJ saved our lives? Or keep it a secret considering that she's nowhere to be found?" He thought to himself. John smiled as he hugged his girlfriend, "No we didn't, but I'm sure she'll turn up." He told her as they walked back towards the others.

John knew that something wasn't right. How did AJ know where to find them? How did she disappear without no one seeing her? All these questions and no answers. As John thought about all these questions, none of them knew what was to happen next. Upstairs AJ was in the attic of the mansion looking at old photos, when she saw him standing by the window. "Why are you doing this? They had nothing to do with what happened all those years ago!" AJ told him upset. The man smiled as he turned towards AJ, "I know but they are invading my home and I must protect my family!" He told her. "You can't do that! Someone invited them here! Someone invited me here! Dad please just let them help find out who killed us. Who killed me your little girl, I was only five!" She told him in tears. The man looked up at her, "I know sweetie, but it's to dangerous for them to be here! He won't stop until he has you and he's willing to hurt your friends in the process!" He told her.

AJ nodded, "I know but I will find out who killed us and protect my friends. You have to promise me that you'll stop trying to scare them with the scary voice!" She begged him. He nodded, "Fine just be careful sweetie!" He told her rubbing her face gently. "AJ nodded, "I will daddy!" She told her as he vanished in thin air, "I will protect them no matter what!" She told herself as she walked through the door.

Meanwhile back downstairs, "Alright guys! Looks like we have to split up and find AJ!" Mark told them. "Where could she be at?" Layla asked. "I don't know but she's Ben missing for awhile, and we can't just sit here waiting for her to show up!" He told her. Layla nodded, "Alright so how do we split up?" She asked him. "How about me, Glen, Chris, Kofi, Amy, Adam, Matt, Jeff, and Trish check upstairs and the rest of you check downstairs!" He insisted. Paul and the others nodded, "That works for us! Let's go!" He told him. As they walked out of the library, no one knew that they were being watched.

As everyone split up, AJ had to figure out how to help her friends without telling her secret so she decided to tell the only two people she trusted. As Mark's group went upstairs to not only look for AJ but to also see if they could find anything on the family. The others looked around downstairs, Stephanie, Layla, and the Bella twins checked the living room. Stephanie checked the bookshelves and found a book that looked out of place. She pulled it out and opened it, "Oh my god!" She whispered as she covered her mouth. "Hey girls check this out!" She yelled waving for them to walk over to her. "What is Steph?" Brie asked her. "I think I found something! Looks like a journal or some kind of diary!" She told them. They all read in amazement, "What does this mean?" Nikki asked. "It means she wrote this before she was murdered. The killer came back for her, that's why her body was never found. He hid her somewhere in this mansion, all these secret passage ways she could be anywhere!" Steph told them. "But why would anyone do this?" Nattie asked. Before Stephanie could answer someone spoke softly behind them, "I know why, but you all won't believe when I tell you!" AJ told them. "AJ how do you know anything about this?" Stephanie asked her. "Yeah and where did you come from? Why do you keep disappearing and reappearing?" Nikki asked her. AJ just took a deep breath, "Alright I'll tell you the entire story but you cannot tell the others promise?" She asked them. They all looked at each other, "I don't know AJ we can't keep this from the others!" Steph told her. "I know but you have too for their own safety!" She told her. Steph hesitated for a minute before agreeing, she hated hiding secrets from her friends and her husband but in this situation, she didn't have a choice. "Alright AJ what is it that you've been hiding from us?" Steph asked her.

AJ just stared at them then smiled, "You're all about to find out, all of you grab my hands while I take you back in time!" She told them. As they joined hands, AJ spoke something in tongue that no one understood and the room and everything inside started spinning in circles.

What happens next?

AJ takes them back fifty years ago, and they learn what really happened to the Wilson family and who AJ really is!

Read and Review


	7. Chapter 7

Reign Of Terror

Chapter 7  
The secret

As the room kept spinning, "Alright everyone hang on!" AJ yelled as the room stopped spinning and everything looked back to normal only there was a family sitting in the dining room. The divas looked on in curiosity as they watched the family eating around the table. "Wow they're the Wilson family!" Brie told them. "Excuse me! Excuse me!" Brie spoke a little loud. AJ just smiled, "They can't hear you Brie or see you! In fact we really don't exist in this lifetime because none of us were born yet." AJ told her. "The why did you bring us here?" Nikki asked her. "To learn the truth about me! Just keep watching and you'll see what happens next!" She told her.

"Okay!" Nikki nodded as they watched the family eat and laugh. Stephanie noticed the little girl was talking to someone but was the only one who could see him. "Who is the little girl talking too? Why don't her parents notice that someone is talking to their daughter?" She asked AJ. AJ just turned to her with a sad smile, "You'll see! Just keep watching!" She told her. Steph nodded as the family finished eating, the mother and father went into the kitchen while the children went into the living room. A few minutes later the parents joined them and sent each of them to bed. As the father picked the little girl up and took her to her room, he noticed that she was smiling. "Why are you so happy sweetie?" He asked her as he laid her in the bed in her pajamas. "Because daddy my friend wants to meet you?" She told him. "Really and what is this friends name?" He asked her. "It's Bubba!" She told him excitingly. He nodded, "Alright sweet heart, how about you bring bubba over tomorrow, so we can all meet him?" He told her. The little girl shook her head, "You don't have to wait until tomorrow, you and mommy can meet him now because he's right behind you!" the little girl pointing at the thing behind her father. He turned around to where his daughter was pointing but didn't see anyone. "Alright sweetie just go to bed now okay!" He told her. "But he was there daddy!" She told her. "April there is no one in this room but me and you okay! Now please go to sleep!" He told her as he handed her special teddy and kissed her forehead, "Goodnight honey I love you!" He told her. "I love you too daddy!" She told him as he closed her eyes.

As the girls watched, they had no idea what was to happen next. As the entire family was sleeping the little girl was wide awake in her room and she wasn't alone. "Why can't my family see you, they all think I'm crazy!" She told her friend. "That's because they don't believe in me but you still do!" He told her. "Oh! Okay!" She told her as she got up, the man pulled her back down. "I do know how to make them believe in me!" He told her. "How?" the little girl asked. He just smiled as he disappeared and reappeared in front of the older sister's bedroom, He walked inside with a knife in hand and cut her throat while she was sleeping. Then he left her room and went into the son's room, and did the same thing. But as he got to the parent's room, he grabbed the fathers' clubs he played golf with and bashed him in the head over and over again. Then cut the mother's throat as he did to the son and oldest daughter. He then smiled as he left the bedroom and walked back to the little girls room, by this time little April was no where to be seen. The man searched everywhere but couldn't find her. She was in the one place she knew he wouldn't look and that was the attic. April sat in the far corner of the attic by the giant window hoping that her friend wouldn't find her. "Come one kiddo! I was just playing, come on out please." He begged. "No I'm not coming out! You just killed my family!" She yelled. "No! You killed them by trying to make them believe in things that weren't real! I'm only real to you and now I'm here forever and you're here with me too!" He yelled laughing. "You can run but you can't hide forever!" He yelled bursting through the door, " Got you!" He yelled. She screamed as she tried to run but couldn't get away, "You'll never get away from now! You're mine forever!" He screamed dragging her downstairs into the basement and throwing her inside. "You won't get away with this!" She yelled. "Oh yell who's going to believe you, no one can see me except for you!" He yelled slamming the door and walking away.

April sat in the corner of the cold basement and grabbed her journal, "If you are reading this now, then know that I am dead and was killed by a very mean imaginary friend but somehow became real. I hope you will be able to release my soul from this horrible place that I use to call home. The only way to do that is someone will have to find my cold lifeless body, that is hidden somewhere in the mansion in the near future."

Signed A lost soul! April

"Wow!" Nikki looked in shock. "You see Nikki, that picture you saw it was me I'm that little girl!" She told her. Nikki couldn't speak so Stephanie did instead, "How you're suppose to be dead!" She told her. "I know I am but my spirit isn't. I've been living inside of this body for over twenty years trying to see if anyone could solve this mystery of where my body is actually at and free my soul so I can finally rest in peace. So will you all help me!" AJ asked them. They all thought for minute then nodded, "Okay we'll help you!" Natalya told her.

"Thank you!" She told them. "No problem but, how do we tell the others. So is this AJ real? I mean the body you're inside off?" Brie asked her. "Yes this AJ is very real, I just had to find a way to blend in with the rest of you!" She told her. "Okay then! Then we better find out where the guys are at and the other divas." Stephanie told her as they all ran upstairs.

Meanwhile the guys were all upstairs when they heard a noise come from one of the rooms. "What was that?" Adan asked stopping in his tracks "I don't know, go check it out!" Chris told him. "No way!" Adam yelled. "Oh come on Adam, what's the worst that can happen." Mark asked him. "I don't why don't you go check it out and find out!" Adam told him.

"Fine I'll go check it out to prove that there is nothing in there!" He told them walking towards the door, bit before he opened it AJ stopped him. "Mark stop! Do not open that door please! It's too dangerous for any of us!" She told him. "Why?" He asked her concerned.

"Because he already knows you're here! He's willing to kill all of you to get to me!" She told him. Mark looked at her in confusion, "What are you talking about?" he asked her. "Because I'm the little girl from the photo, my soul is just trapped inside of this body and you all are the only ones that can save me! You just have to listen to everything I say and do!" She told her. Mark didn't argue he just nodded, "Okay!" He told her.

AJ smiled as he realized that this nightmare was almost over except there would have a sacrifice in the end.

what shall happen next


	8. Chapter 8

Reign Of Terror

Chapter 8  
The Plan

As AJ explained the whole story to the others, they looked at her like she was crazy! "Let me get this straight! You mean to tell me that your not who we think you are and that the little girl who went missing is really dead but her spirit is inside of you!" Matt asked her. AJ nodded, "Yeah! Look I know it's confusing but you guys have to trust me if you want to survive okay!" She told them.

They all nodded, "Okay so where do we start?" Trish asked her. "I don't know maybe the basement!" AJ told her. As they headed towards the basement the lights went out, and then there was a loud scream. "Ahhhh!" someone yelled. "What was that?" Jeff asked. "I don't know but everyone stand back to back in a circle that way this thing can't sneak up on us." Paul told him. Jeff nodded along with the others as they all stood back to back and linked arms. "Alright roll call!" John yelled. Everyone called out their name except for one person, "Who's missing?" Randy asked. "Stephanie!" Paul yelled, he didn't get a answer. "Oh my god Stephanie!" He yelled again searching in the dark.

After several minutes the lights came back on and AJ closed her eyes as she thought about her friend, "Steph where are you? Please speak to me!" AJ thought to herself. "AJ I'm in the attic! Please you have to save me before it's to late!" Steph told her. AJ nodded as she headed upstairs, the only person who saw her leave was Trish. "AJ where are you going?" She asked her. "I have to save Stephanie you guys stay here and find that journal, it should be in the basement!" AJ told her without looking back. Trish nodded, "Okay but shouldn't someone go with you?" Trish asked. "Sure if you want!" She told her still walking. "Alright Paul let's go!" Trish told him grabbing his hand and dragging him upstairs.

As they got upstairs, AJ lead them to the attic. "AJ how exactly did you know that Steph was in the attic?" Paul asked her. "I can talk to her with my mind, you know understand what she is thinking. Like right now she is terrified, so we need to hurry now!" She told him as they walked up another flight of stairs. Before she opened the door she turned to Trish and Paul, "Whatever you do stay near me and don't get out of my sight this guy is very dangerous got it!" She told them. They both nodded as she turned the doorknob and they walked inside, "Stephanie! Stephanie where are?" AJ whispered.

"AJ I'm over here!" Steph cried. AJ ran to her, "Oh my god! Paul, Trish give me hand here!" AJ told them as tried untying Stephanie. As they got her untied no one noticed the big guy in the room, "Hello AJ or should I say April!" He told her. "AJ turned to him,"You! I'm gonna kill you once and for all!" AJ said with anger.

The man just smiled, "I like to see you try while your friends is in danger." He told her. AJ looked at him confused as Stephanie was floating in midair. "Get me down!" She yelled. The man just laughed as he threw her into the wall, her head bounced off the and she hit the floor. "Stephanie!" Paul yelled running towards her but was stopped as he was also thrown into a wall only he was stuck and couldn't move. "Paul! Steph!" AJ yelled, "Trish help them!" She finished. "Trish?" AJ asked again. Trish didn't move, she was frozen stiff, AJ walked up to her, "Trish!" AJ called again as she touched her forehead.

"Oh my god!" She whispered as she looked around the room, her friends were all in danger and it was because of her. She looked up at the man who had killed her family and ruined her life for the last fifty years. "You're gonna pay for this!" AJ yelled as she tackled the man to the ground. AJ slammed his head onto the floor several times until he stopped moving, then she walked over to Paul and Stephanie to make sure they were both okay. Stephanie was moving a little bit but Paul was still stuck to the wall. "A little help here please!" Paul yelled. AJ walked over and pulled Paul off the wall as hard as she could. "Wow you're strong!" He told her as he went to help his wife to her feet, "Steph are you okay?" He asked her. She nodded her head, "Yeah! I'm fine what about Trish?" She asked him looking at her friend. "I don't know I think she's still frozen, unless you can unfreeze her AJ!" He asked her.

AJ nodded, "I can try but I need my journal it has different spells inside!" She told him. Paul nodded, "Alright then let's go!" He told them heading towards the door. He tried to open it but it was locked. "What the hell! The door it won't budge, it's locked or something." He told them. Stephanie and AJ both looked at each other and decided to help Paul try to open the door. "It's locked it won't budge!" AJ told them. "I guess we go to plan B! Help! help! Help!" Paul yelled banging on the door.

Meanwhile downstairs...  
"Hey did you guys hear that?" Rocky asked them. John and Chris both nodded, "Yeah it sounded like Paul let's go!" Chris told him as they headed upstairs, the others were still in the basement looking for the journal. Dwayne, Chris, and John got to the attic door, "Paul you guys in there?" Chris yelled.

"Yeah the door it won't budge, get us out of here!" Paul yelled. "Okay hold on!" John yelled as he stood back, and kicked the door in. After a few kicks the door finally opened, "Oh thank god!" Stephanie told them with joy. "Where are the others?" AJ asked them. "They're still in the basement!" Rocky told her. AJ nodded as she vanished into thin air. Everyone looked in shock, "Where the hell did she go?" Paul asked himself. The other shrugged as they tried I figure out how to turn Trish back to normal, not knowing that someone was watching them. "Where is she?" He yelled. "Where is who?" Chris asked. The man just looked at him, "Don't play dumb with me, where is April?" He asked them.

Paul saw how scared they looked and spoke up but would regret it, "We don't know where she's at alright! Why don't you just leave us alone!" Paul told him stepping closer. The man just smiled as he grabbed Paul by the throat and threw him towards the window. "Paul!" Stephanie yelled running towards the window but Rocky stopped her. "No let me go! He just, he just threw my husband through a window." She screamed. Chris tried to help Rocky hold Steph back but it was like she was to strong for both of them. Finally John stepped in, "Stephanie look at me! We're gonna get of here and help Paul but you have to stay calm for me okay! AJ is gonna find her journal and end this entire thing alright!" He told her. Stephanie nodded in tears, Rocky held on to her until AJ got back as they watched the man looking around the attic for something, "What is he looking for?" Chris asked them quietly. "I don't know! You want to ask him?" John told him. Chris shook his head, "No thank you!" He told him as they stood in the corner as quiet as they could.

Meanwhile downstairs in the basement, "AJ what exactly are you looking for?" Matt asked her. "My journal it has to be here somewhere! This is where I died, I know it's here!" She told them searching the shelves. After searching for several minutes, she found a old trunk. "Hey somebody help me with this!" She yelled. Daniel and Randy came over and pulled the trunk off the shelf. "We need something to open it!" Daniel told her. AJ nodded, "Jeff look in that bucket behind you, there should be a crowbar or something in there." She told him.

Jeff nodded as he searched the bucket and found the crowbar, "Got it!" He yelled handing it to AJ. "Umm AJ maybe you should let me or Randy open that trunk for you!" He told her. "Thats alright guys I got it!" She told him pulling the lock open with one tug. "Got it!" She yelled opening the trunk and looking inside, "I found it!" She told them grabbing her journal out and blowing the dust off. "Alright let's get rid of this bastard once and for all!" She told them as she flipped through the pages and found what she was looking for. "Okay you guys follow me upstairs and when I tell you to run do it! Got it!" She told them.

They all nodded as they followed her upstairs to the attic, "Stephanie! John! Rocky! Paul! I found the journal!" She yelled coming through the door. She looked around and noticed Paul was missing. "Hey where is Paul?" She asked. Stephanie started crying, "He threw him out the window!" She told her in between sobs!

AJ looked at the man in rage, "Hey guess what I'm here! Now let my friends go!" She yelled at him. He just smiled, "Try and stop me!" He yelled. "Fine!" AJ told him as she started speaking in tongue. The man started to burst into flames, "No!" He yelled. "April why are you doing this?" He asked her. "Because you killed my family and took away my childhood. I've been looking for over fifty years and was finally able to kill you. Now you're gone for good!" She yelled as she spoke again and this time the man blew up right in front of them. "Run, Now!" She told them. They all did as they were told and ran as fast as they could, downstairs and out the front door which finally opened.

As they got outside, the house burst into flames, "Wait where's Trish?" Amy asked them looking around. "Oh my god! Trish we left her inside!" Nikki yelled. "No we didn't look!" Brie pointed towards the back of the house. It was AJ and she was holding Trish up, helping her walk.

"Hey guys take Trish, while I help Paul!" She told them handing Trish over to John and Rocky. "Stephanie come with me!" She told her holding out her hand. "Where are we going?" Steph asked her. "We're gonna save your husband!" She told her.

Paul was lying on ground barely breathing as he saw AJ and his wife come closer to him. AJ held Stephanie's hand, "Hold his hand!" She told her. Steph nodded as she grabbed Paul's hand, but not letting go of AJ's hand. They kneeled down beside him and AJ spoke in tongue while putting her free hand on top of Paul's head.

A few minutes later Paul was able to feel his legs again and was able to speak! "AJ how did you do that?" He asked her. AJ just smiled without saying a word, as a bright light shined over her. The others had ran around to the back to see what was happening when they saw the light over AJ.

"Thanks for helping me everyone! I'm gonna miss all of you!" She told them. "Wait! April can AJ stay since your spirit is finally free!" Stephanie asked her in tears. AJ just looked at and smiled, "Don't worry Stephanie! She'll be back soon trust me! But right now I have to go my parents are waiting for me!" She told her letting go of her hand.

Steph nodded, "Okay! Just don't forget us alright!" She told her. "Don't worry I won't!" She told her as she stood under the light and disappeared right in front of them.

"Wow Happy Halloween! Let's go home!" Mark told them helping Paul to his feet. They all nodded in agreement as they left the party known to them as Reign Of Terror!

The ending sucked I know but oh well Happy Halloween!


End file.
